


To The Victor Goes The Spoils

by twisted_fiction



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Cum Marking, Demon Mating, Demons AU, Fight Sex, M/M, Marking, Mating, Mating Bite, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Post Apocalyptic AU, Rough Sex, Scent Marking, Smut, Sub!Eren, Top!Levi, Yaoi, bottom!Eren, but not THAT uke, claiming bite, demon mating cycle, demon!Eren - Freeform, demon!Levi, demon!Levi x demon!Eren, dom!levi, fight for dominance, fighting it out to see who tops, forced into submission, forced penetration, levi x eren - Freeform, mates au, restrained, riren demon au, riren smut, seme!levi, snk demons au, uke!eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twisted_fiction/pseuds/twisted_fiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been this way for centuries; since their very first encounter the cycle had been born. Meet, fight, fuck, and then on their merry way. Levi and Eren may have found each other, following the pull of mate calling, but they lived separate lives that neither being was willing to give up.</p><p>In a world where all life is a struggle, benefits must be fought for, must be won, in order to be earned. And that battle ensued every time that fiery teal eyes met the stormy gaze of the one that Eren had come to know as mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To The Victor Goes The Spoils

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corporal_Levi_cleans_my_house](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corporal_Levi_cleans_my_house/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Under The Bed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2754893) by [Corporal_Levi_cleans_my_house](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corporal_Levi_cleans_my_house/pseuds/Corporal_Levi_cleans_my_house). 



> First fic, first work of this fandom. Thought I'd get a oneshot up here. Un-beta'd mind you. I know the tags are a little intense, but Levi and Eren are demons so they like it on the rough side. No offence intended.
> 
> P.S. So I FINALLY got around to editing this bitch into a proper-ass oneshot and it jumped from 3836 words to 8134 words. Wow. You’re welcome. The point is there’s so much more content here that it’s practically a new fic, literally twice as long as it was originally. Oh the power of effort, time, and honest-to-God inspiration.

They knew it was time to seek each other out when that old, familiar burn began to ache in the pit of the demons' stomachs; the need to mate rising up and wrapping its lust-ridden tentacles around the pair until it was all they could think about.

How troublesome one’s instincts could be.

A long distance separated the two, but no journey was too far once that call sounded in their blood. Nothing, not oceans or deserts or pits of fire and molten stone, could keep a demon at bay if their mate waited for them on the other side.

Eren raised his head with a hiss at the sudden aching longing that called to him from leagues and leagues away; Levi was calling him home to mate. Their names were simple, nothing extravagant like one might expect from a hell-raised beast. No Benedict or Michelangelo or Alexander.

Just Eren.

Just Levi.

Home, or the closest thing that the pair had to it, was far away from where the brown-haired demon boy currently resided. To up and leave so suddenly felt like an inconvenience, but Eren couldn’t help himself. Trying to resist his instincts would be as fruitless as trying to make a human live forever without altering them to the core. Eren sighed even as he turned on his heel, darting away in a rush of wind and ignoring the wistful thoughts that spoke to him of a waste of all his efforts. The brunette had spent a great deal of time in this particular place, taunting the mortals gathered there and baiting them into challenging him. It was a game, a distraction, but also a way of life. His prey were so much easier to catch when they were the ones to seek him out on anger, rather than being of clear mind and remaining in their more protected town. Eren had waited, building a life outside one of the larger surviving colonies of humans and picking off their weak and elderly, or occasionally taking on the few stupid and adventurous individuals who chose to step outside the so-called safety of their walls.

Nowhere was safe. Not from Eren.

But the colony would be at peace for a few days at least while the demon travelled. Eren supposed that he could allow them that much and it would be all the more fun when he returned to discover what new developments had been made.

It would take Eren at least two days running at full speed for him to reach the nesting site where he and Levi came to deal with their most primal of urges. The brunette felt a needy throb between his legs at the thought of their nest, spurring him to run faster still and shedding his clothes as he went. He would not need garments where he was headed and therefore shed them without a moment’s pause. So quick was his pace that any mortal being would have seen nothing more than a passing blur of dark colour and maybe felt a gale of wind following in his path. Stirring up the forest and the leaves behind him was one of the things that Eren liked best about being what he was. He enjoyed the havoc that even a task as simple as running could cause when one possessed dark power. Of all the powers he possessed, allowing himself to simply be an animal and feel those most basic cravings of eat, sleep, fuck and fight...there was nothing more satisfying.

And so Eren ran, limbs pumping as he bolted along, tail whipping out behind him, letting his legs carry him across the vast distance that had separated he and his mate for almost a year now. It seemed like such an unbearably long time now that Eren’s usually busy mind had enough spare time to go over all the days that he and his mate had been apart. Almost three hundred and sixty five days since he had last set his sights on the volatile and viciously attractive form of the one Eren called mate. Levi was a feral creature, ferocious in action and yes, that included in the bedroom. Eren smirked at the figure of speech, having never set foot inside a proper bedroom in all his existence. No, they had only ever fucked out amongst the nature of this world, wrestling for their pleasure under the stars and madly seeking release amidst leaves and moss. After such a long time, Eren felt an edge of desperation curling about in his gut along with the needy ache that made his cock throb, already hard even as he ran.

Usually their instincts kicked in sooner than this, forcing the two to cave in to their urges and seek out mate. It was common for them to spend months and months apart, but thus far their record had been only a little over half a year. This time, however, it had been a far longer stretch of months since their last mating.

And Eren could feel it in his every bone.

Two and a half days of running without a break brought the brunette to the familiar mountain that still smelled of him and Levi's last mating. Eren couldn’t help but smile, adoring how potent they could both be. The scents in the air were old, worn, but still held traces of their old electric auras. When a pair of demons settled down, which was rare in itself, they liked to make sure that every creature knew it. It was all a part of their fiercely possessive behaviour, an instinct to put a marker on their territory. Aside from the humans with their limited senses, every animal for miles and miles would be able to sense the claim staked on this piece of earth.

Somehow that thought only made Eren feel twice as desperate to get to Levi. He shivered as he pushed on.

Darting up the mountain side, Eren slowed to a steady saunter as he arrived near the edge of the little grove where their nest was located. Nothing extravagant, for both males enjoyed the simpler things in life. Their nest was a cave that Eren and Levi had fashioned themselves, delving into the stone of the mountain with their bare hands until they had a deep tunnel extending into the rock. At the end of this there was a simple, carved out hollow, dark as pitch and with naught but leaf litter for bedding. It was perfect.

The only problem was that Levi was nowhere in sight. Odd, seeing as the raven resided closer to their nesting site than Eren did.

Eren frowned, scanning the clearing just in case Levi was playing a cheap prank on him and had cloaked himself with an enchantment. But when a few moments passed and Eren still could not detect any presence nearby, the younger demon began to pace and pout. Levi was usually the first of them to arrive, even if only to chew his mate out for being so late every damned time they came together like this.

The demon boy wondered what could be keeping him? Certainly not hunters; Levi was one of the fiercest demonic creatures that the brunette had ever encountered. His impressive strength had been one of the reasons why Eren had been drawn to him in the first place (along with his old-school, gothic looks) and he was proud to have such a strong and capable mate. Even other demons would have trouble taking him down, not that any hell-child would dream of picking a fight with Levi. But with all this in mind, Eren could only come to one other conclusion. And it wasn’t one that he wanted to entertain. If Levi had not arrived yet and had also not bothered to communicate to Eren that he was in any sort of strife…then that left one option.

Levi had felt the mating call...and had elected to ignore it.

“Bastard.” The word ripped out of the brunette's throat with a growl as he stalked over to the cave, his tail twitching irritable back and forth behind him.

Why did Levi have to be such a stubborn son of a bitch about these sorts of things? Sure, the two of them might not get along a lot of the time and end up squabbling, but they also had some of the best hate sex out there.

It was the severe lack of any form of sex at all that had Eren fuming, pacing the clearing in a petulant tantrum.

Fine. If Levi wanted to be a jerk then he could go right ahead. The brunette was used to his uncaring behaviour and shows of dispassion. It was nothing new. Eren would just have to wait for him; it was as simple as that. There was no way that even Levi could resist the urge to sate his mating urges for more than a few days anyway. The raven would come eventually, whether he liked it or not.

But in the meantime Eren would need to distract himself.

Ignoring his aching cock, which stood erect and throbbing in a near-painful cry for attention, the brunette stalked about the mountain. He took out his anger on the very earth beneath him, causing the native fauna to flee from the raging beast. Attempting to relieve himself would be a waste for once a demon had taken a mate it was impossible for them to achieve release without them.

Eren really hated Levi right about now. Almost a year without cumming, not even once, and now that the raven pushed his instincts aside? That motherfucker. Eren suspected that it was purely out of spite.

Levi had always liked his mate better when the brunette was desperate and needy, begging prettier than any mortal whore could ever hope to.

The younger demon snarled as he stomped about, rubbing himself against every surface he could find to spread his scent. Rocks, grass, the bark of every damned tree around; it didn’t matter where, just so long as his scent was able to be detected for miles. It would be all the more painful for the raven when he finally arrived if Eren's scent was everywhere. After making him wait, Eren wanted Levi to suffer for his insolence. The brunette rubbed his skin against the rock of the entrance to their nest, rolled about in the leaves and moss inside their cave, and even writhed about on the ground of the clearing outside to mark his claim on the land. Several places around the mountain's base received similar treatment while the impatient brunette waited for his mate.

By the time the end of the day arrived, Eren was contemplating rutting against the ground. His cock burned whenever he wasn’t touching it, but surrendering to stroking his length brought no relief when he knew that he would never be able to climax this way with so much distance between him and his mate.

Hell’s laws truly were cruel to her children, granting them supreme pleasure if they were mated together, but only if they remained that way. Together. And that was why demons were the most faithful of creatures, unlike the whores that humanity seemed to think they were. There was only one being that Eren would ever consider going to for relief, but that being was not currently around to grant it to him.

Whatever Levi was up to, it had better be damned important.

Eren bristled, slumping to the ground by the edge of the cave with a huff as he took his cock in hand and stroked miserably. It felt nice, naturally, and the youthful-looking demon was grateful to lose the painful throb while his hands were busy at least.

But there was only so much that he was willing to put up with. The demon fucked his hand until the sky was dark and his cock was slick with his own pre-cum before Eren gave up with a whimper, retiring into the cave to sulk. The smell of their nest brought some comfort but it was a long while until the brunette was able to fall asleep.

The second day brought no better results, a chilly morning greeting Eren and pulling him into wakefulness as his dick began to throb painfully.

Eren went hunting, venting his anger somewhat as he slaughtered several forest creatures and filled himself to bursting before dragging himself back to lie within the nest and brooding in the dark.

By the time dusk faded into night, the younger demon’s frayed patience snapped.

“ _Levi_...” the teal-eyed demon growled in his true voice so that the raven-haired fucker would be able to hear him wherever he was. The second night since Eren had been alone at the nest had come and the brunette was pissed, “ _don't ignore me._ ”

There was no reply and Eren found himself fuming twice as passionately even though he should have expected the raven to dismiss his warning.

Eren settled into an uneasy rest, emitting a furious scent as he dozed.

 

One day later...

Once again the morning air was fresh, even though the morning itself was wearing on towards midday. Clouds hung low in the sky, threatening rain and further cooling the mountain air.

Eren lay in the leafy bedding, his brows pinched together in a troubled frown even as he slept. But he wouldn’t sleep for much longer. Without warning, the younger demon felt a tight pull in his gut. His eyes snapped opened as he gasped, waking in a flurry of flailing limbs as he sat up, blinking in the darkness of the cave. His guts were all twisted up but not in pain. Eren recognised the sensation and his head whipped towards the cave entrance.

Pink lips pulled into a grin at the scent that reached his nose and the brunette scrambled through the darkened tunnel to get to the outside.

Levi was near. He was close enough that traces of his scent reached the younger demon, pulling him forward as his instincts made themselves known. Mate, fuck, breed; it all made a mess of the brunette's head, awakening an achy throb in his cock as he scuttled into the light. The sky visible through miniscule slivers in the thick clouds was a rich blue, informing the teal-eyed demon that the afternoon had arrived already. It must have been one or two o'clock by now and most of the sky was filled with darkening clouds. But knowing the time made Eren scowl.

There was no way that the raven had left right away when Eren had called to him the previous evening. What a stubborn, arrogant little prick he could be. Even thinking of Levi had pre-essence pulsing from his slit, beading in a wet string between his legs. Eren shuddered, failing to suppress a whimper.

He hoped that Levi didn’t hear the sound. He would never hear the end of it.

Dropping into a low crouch, the younger demon let his eyes flicker around to take in every detail of his surroundings, his tail flicking out to ghost over leaves and twigs. The clearing was empty and nothing moved in the surrounding area. Eren wasn't quite sure where the raven would be coming from, but didn't have to wonder for long though. A sudden snapping of twigs had his attention being drawn over to the left.

“You're a fucking mess.” Came a drawl of dry words, the raven's tone dissatisfied.

Eren bared his teeth, hissing over in the direction of the smaller demon. He wasn’t in sight yet but his voice was _so close_. Eren trembled as his anticipation got the better of him and the brunette fought to get his body under control.

And, _fuck_ , there he was…

The raven stalked through the greenery, having swung himself up the rocky ledge of the mountain and strolled into view. Blue-grey eyes that rivalled the storm building above their heads locked onto Eren’s form, appraising. It was almost too much just seeing Levi, with his angular features and critical stare and inky hair that the brunette desperately wanted to get his hands into. The scent of dominance filled the clearing, clashing with Eren's own scent until they mingled. Out of the two of them, Eren knew that he was the lesser male. They both had dominant natures, but Levi had always been the one to assert that authority whenever the situation called for it. That had never stopped Eren from being a cocky little shit, though.

That, of course, was one of the reasons why Levi had been interested in him. The raven always did love a bit of fighting spirit.

Eren’s elation at seeing his mate ended abruptly as he trailed his eyes over the smaller demon’s form.

He glowered.

Levi was still dressed, which pissed the brunette off more than the raven's comment had. Eren knew that he was filthy, covered in dirt and moss, because he had let himself get that way on purpose to spite Levi for not coming right away. The petite raven was stupidly sensitive about hygiene and it drove the younger demon up the wall most days. Eren hadn't been allowed to bring any of his kills home during the short time that the two mates had attempted living together, before their dominant personalities clashed enough to drive them to live so very far apart.

It made the younger demon extremely satisfied with the knowledge that no matter how calm his mate appeared, Levi would be desperate enough to fuck Eren even as wild looking as he was currently.

Point, Eren. Nil, Levi.

“You're fucking late.” The teal-eyed hellfiend shot back, sneering.

Grey eyes lifted from their appraisal of the younger demon’s form to meet fiery eyes at Eren’s accusation. The words were one hundred percent true and the raven made no effort to deny them. Levi only shrugged, rolling one shoulder casually enough to stir a growl in the other male's chest as grey eyes shifted once again to rove over tanned skin.

Fuck, Eren was beautiful as ever; gorgeous as the day the raven had first set eyes on his form and as scrumptious as the moment Levi had first sunk his teeth into the column of that elegant neck. The boy still bore the scar there, his mate's claiming mark, and while all other injuries would heal over as if they had never been, this mark would forever remain etched into his skin in silvery scar tissue. No other creature would come near this young thing with any intention to mate him once they saw that mark.

Silently, Levi thanked Hell for birthing demons with such a sickening sense of loyalty to their mates. He would surely lose his mind if any of his hell-born brethren set their eyes on his Eren with any form of hunger or desire.

Speaking of hunger…

“Tch. Look at you, hard already?” The raven clicked his tongue, taking in Eren's form.

The young demon was naked already, covered in the wilderness he'd been living in for the past few days. Eren’s tanned flesh was marred with dirt, a sheen of sweat already shining on his skin from how worked up the brunette was from just setting his eyes on his mate. Eren had become almost painfully hard mere seconds after Levi had hauled himself into view. The older demon chewed the inside of his cheek to fight back a smirk as his eyes took in the beaded trail of pre-cum that gave away his young mate’s excitement.

“You always were easy to read.” Levi teased, his tone dry but his eyes glinting in amusement.

Eren was seething, his hands tensing and relaxing, digging into the soft earth as he fought an urge to pounce.

“I've been waiting on your sorry ass for days now.” The bristling brunette snapped back, leaning to one side until he flopped to the ground, rolling onto his back like a cat and eyeing the raven.

Batting thick lashes, the teal-eyed demon stretched and trailed a hand down his body, putting himself on show for his mate. Tweaking his nipples and biting his lip, Eren bucked his hips suggestively, watching the raven through hooded eyes. The brunette felt like his skin was connected with his lover’s gaze, areas lighting up from within as Levi regarded him.

Grey eyes flashed silver and the older demon growled low in his throat. He could smell the arousal coming off of the younger demon in waves, thick in his scent. What a debauched sight his mate made, so desperate and he had not even been touched yet. Eren always had been the one to howl for him first, caving to his desires. The boy had absolutely no patience once his mating urges hit.

“What a disgraceful little fiend you are.” Levi commented, watching the brunette writhe almost playfully in the grass.

The brunette scoffed.

“Whatever, old man.” Eren stretched, tossing his head and flicking a stray leaf from his shoulder. “Aren't you hard?”

“No.”

The younger demon made a scandalised sound.

“Well that's just insulting.” Eren feigned offence for a moment before a cheeky grin curved his lips. The demon boy rolled rapidly onto his stomach, fingers digging into the dirt slightly like he was preparing to race forwards, and he tilted his head. “Guess I'll get to plough your ass this time, huh?”

The brunette’s whole body coiled, ready to spring forward. His tail swished, sweeping back and forth across the ground in eagerness.

“Not so fast, you shit.” Levi's voice held that old authority that had Eren's hackles rising and his jaws snapping rebelliously. The raven only arched a brow. “The same rules still apply.”

A slightly feral smile curved the younger demon's lips at the mention, his shoulders rolling in anticipation. For a pair of demons who were both dominant, there was no gentle approach to anything. It had been like that since their very first meeting, all through their courting rituals. Sex was no different. Sure they could flip a coin, but why do that when they could hash it out by physically overpowering each other? What better way to decide who got to pound the ever-living shit out of the other than to fight? Winner takes all?

It had been this way for centuries; since their very first encounter the cycle had been born. Meet, fight, fuck, and then on their merry way. Levi and Eren may have found each other, following the pull of mate calling, but they lived separate lives that neither being was willing to give up.

In a world where all life is a struggle, benefits must be fought for, must be won, in order to be earned. And that battle ensued every time that fiery teal eyes met the stormy gaze of the one that Eren had come to know as mate.

There was a pause and the world seemed to still in the moments before this, their latest match. Sharp eyes took in stances, plotted out quick strategies, and every breath seemed to pass slower and slower.

And then the tranquillity ended.

Eren tore up from the ground with a manic grin, dragging a hand through the dirt as he went. Across the clearing, Levi moved just as suddenly, a low growl building in his chest, but the brunette refused to fall for the intimidation tactic. Eyes locked on the darting shape that was Levi charging forwards, the brunette waited until the raven was just about ready to tackle him to the ground. That pale form coiled, prepared to spring, and Eren’s eyes narrowed in focus.

Now! He swung his arm around, palm opening and tossing his handful of soil at the smaller male's face. A cheap tactic, one that would no doubt earn him more trouble than it was worth. The soil missed by a mile, of course it did, but the older demon had to dodge out of the way to escape being dirtied. And that was exactly what Eren wanted.

Levi ducked, lurching out of the way as damp dirt sailed past his head, and the evasive movement gave the brunette enough time to get his hands around Levi's waist. The older male snarled, trying to twist out of Eren’s grip only to find his feet were no longer standing on the ground. Eren hauled the raven up into his arms, lifting and then body slamming him into the ground with enough force to rattle the mountain side. Instantly the pair rolled about in a frenzy, jaws snapping and a harmony of vicious snarling.

The younger demon’s ears pressed back against his skull as Levi’s growling grew in volume, trying to win him this fight through intimidation alone. The sound tugged at Eren’s gut, urging him not to fight with a stronger opponent, but the brunette pushed on with the knowledge that this was only a play fight and Levi’s goal was not to kill him. The raven was only trying to make him submit and the brunette refused to be bullied into rolling onto his belly and presenting like an obedient little bitch. Instead Eren's hands tore at the smaller male's form in rebellion, but his intention was not to harm his mate. No, the taller male simply wanted those damned clothes off. Eren hardly needed his claws for more than a few moments, bearing the discomfort of growing them through to get them lodged in the material that vexed him so. His efforts were rewarded when Levi's garments were torn to useless shreds in no time, but he paid the price for not having tried harder to take down the raven.

Levi's hands were on him in a second, tossing the brunette from him with a snarl. Eren rolled to get away, scrambling quickly into a crouch only to find Levi already darting past him. Shit he was fast. Eren felt a thrill shoot up his spine, lurching away in time to avoid being pounced upon. The raven barely paused, twisting even before he had even landed properly on the ground to go after Eren again.

The younger demon yipped in eagerness, delighted to finally have all of his mate’s attention. It had only taken him months and months to have it.

Which was probably why it overwhelmed him now.

Levi lunged, moving in a blur that even Eren’s enhanced eyes had trouble following. The brunette ducked under the raven's grabbing hands but he wasn’t quite quick enough to escape completely, yelping when his ankle was snatched up. A rumble of triumph sounded in Levi’s chest, the noise sending a wave of apprehension through the younger demon. If Levi kept his hold on him then this fight was as good as done. Attempting to pull free was useless, so Eren let the smaller male yank him back and used the momentum to crash himself into Levi and throw them both to the ground.

He didn't account for the older demon using the same move against him, catching the snarling brunette and rolling with the force. The impact was rough, threatening to leave the brunette winded, but he was prepared to struggle fiercely no matter what. He managed to scramble free, putting some distance between them, but Levi only used the distance to his advantage. One well-aimed dive had them slamming together again.

Hands snatched around Eren’s shoulders, grappling to keep his arms stuck at his sides. Levi rolled, heaving the brunette with him onto their backs. One leg hooked over Eren’s hips, yanking to part his legs. The brunette writhed, held captive by Levi’s arms, and his eyes widened when he realised the raven’s plan. He snapped his legs shut, thighs squeezing around Levi’s leg to make the raven’s job harder. If Levi planned to fuck him like this, he was going to have an awfully difficult time of it.

A dark chuckle rumbled in his ear, coaxing Eren’s gut to spasm and clench. His cock twitched at the sound, oozing precum, and the sudden throbbing was an unwanted distraction.

Ignoring the insistent pulsing became infinitely harder when Levi started to lick at the base of his throat. That wet lapping of his tongue was so soft, gentle as a kitten where all other actions were more akin to a fearsome jungle cat.

“St-Stop it,” the brunette squirmed, the brawl momentarily forgotten, “you can’t fight and threaten me with a bath at the same time.”

The raven gave a low hum, grazing his teeth over the tender skin of Eren’s throat.

“Can’t I..?” He crooned, preparing to bite down.

Eren growled and jerked forward, taking advantage of the momentary lapse in Levi’s focus. With any other opponent Levi would have been standing over a corpse by now, but with his mate he was lenient.

To a point, at least.

A frustrated snarl ripped its way from the raven’s throat, his instincts getting the better of him and overriding Levi’s façade of calm. He raced after the retreating brunette, snatching at the boy’s limbs. Eren turned, hissing as he charged the raven when the edge of the clearing prevented him from running any further. They weren’t here to escape each other and Eren was desperate enough that he would not leave the edge of their mating site.

Levi’s eyes flashed as he identified this, a new plan of attack forming in his mind.

Eren realised that he was being herded back, hunted around the borders of the clearing, and it put him at a disadvantage. Levi had more space to work with, had room to scurry backwards and keep Eren at bay with barely any effort.

And then the raven lunged for him. The movement was rapid, too quick for the brunette to dodge, and the two mates tumbled to one side under the force of their collision. They scrambled and tangled and just when Eren thought he might get away, Levi's hands snared both his wrists out of nowhere and wrenched them around behind his back. Eren inhaled sharply, pulling harshly on the grip that bound his wrists together, but Levi kept them tumbling too much for him to gain his bearings.

By the time the pair stopped moving, the taller male's wrists were pinned at an uncomfortable angle and his mate was launching him at the earth. Wincing as he was shoved hard against the ground, Eren gave a grunt when his length was pressed between his own body and the hard floor of the clearing beneath him. A jolt of pain shot through the brunette’s groin, pulling a yap of protest from his mouth. Levi must have planned this position to pull discomfort from the boy because he straddled the brunette's back and planted all his weight on his ass, painfully trapping the younger demon's cock.

Eren yowled in alarm, stilling only because struggling made his pain worse, and Levi took every advantage.

Hot breath ghosted over the brunette's ear and Levi spoke in an amused rasp of a voice.

“ _Bind_.”

Eren jerked at the sound of his mate's true voice, yelping as an invisible force seemed to press down on his shoulder blades, keeping his wrists pinned to his back even after the raven released his grip. He didn't need to continue holding the boy, not now that his enchantment had taken effect.

There was no getting out of this; Levi's magic was a formidable force.

Eren had lost.

“Hah...” the boy panted, huffing petulantly as he tilted his head to one side to expose his throat to the raven in submission, “...you fucker.”

“You're the one giving up.” Levi hummed his amusement, lowering his head to bite Eren's bared neck enough to sting, but not breaking the skin yet.

Whining, Eren tugged at the older demon's grip until Levi let him go, allowing his mate a brief reprieve from his magic in order to find a more comfortable position to be bound in. The brunette only thumped a fist on the ground in tantrum.

“It's not fair,” he complained, panting happily enough though when his mate backed up enough for him to get the weight off his dick, feeling the organ twitch with the relief of being freed, before the whining started up once again, “you got to top last time.”

Eren huffed, pouting as Levi arranged him as he desired before placing his mate under the binding spell again.

“And the time before that.” Levi reminded the youngster, chuckling at the bitter grumble he received in return. “You're just mad because you lost. Again.”

“You fight dirty.” Eren accused, not so much as blinking as his hips were yanked roughly into position, perky ass on display for Levi to do with what he wished.

The raven snorted at the brunette's words, darting up Eren's back to bite at his nape. The sting made the brunette wince but he growled in frustration when he was denied a proper bite again.

“You knew that going in.” Levi muttered, fussing over the younger demon as he deliberated whether or not to bother with foreplay.

Teal eyes glowered over the taller male's shoulder at amused grey. “You nearly crushed my junk.”

Levi rolled his eyes, reaching beneath the boy to pinch the head of his cock. “There wouldn't have been any damage that you couldn't have healed.”

Eren gasped at the contact, groaning into his arm as the raven gave his length a harsh tug, playing with the new string of precum that his needy cock wept out in its excitement.

“See?” Levi hummed, gripping the boy’s shaft tight. “No harm done.”

The pinned demon bristled, wincing in his mate’s grip. “That's not the point.”

A hum sounded, uninterested in the younger male's complaints. “And what is the point?”

“It fucking hurt, you ass!” Eren snapped, jolting when the raven landed a healthy slap to his rear.

“You shouldn't be worrying about my ass, Eren dearest.” Levi muttered as he released the anxious member from his unforgiving grip, nudging the boy's knees further apart and cupping the pert globes of his ass. “Not when yours is on the line.”

Eren dragged in a shaky breath when Levi’s thumb pressed against his hole.

“How tight have you gotten, hmm?” The raven teased, pushing harder, the pad of his thumb threatening to breach the tensing ring of muscle but not granting Eren the satisfaction just yet. “After all this time, I bet you could rival a sweet little virgin by now, couldn’t you?”

“Shut up and wreck me.” The tanned male hissed, arching his back as much as he could with Levi's binding spell limiting his movement.

“Calm down, feisty thing. I’ll give you what you need.”

Working up saliva, the raven spread Eren's cheeks apart and spat on his ass, watching the little puckered mouth twitch at the sudden wet contact. Levi rubbed two fingers around the ring of muscle, getting the brunette all worked up without actually breaching him. But a dizzying throb between his own legs reminded the raven that he hadn't mated in a long time.

Enough messing around.

Two fingers pushed right into the younger demon's ass, getting sucked in by the greedy, blushing mouth despite Eren's yelp of discomfort. The younger demon’s grumbling went ignored while Levi worked the boy open with two digits for only a few moments before bringing up his other hand and pushing in the index and middle fingers of that hand as well. He pulled, trying his best to be gentle as he coaxed the boy's ass open. Eren struggled, growling at the raven for keeping him pinned like this, while Levi surged forward to bring his mouth to his mate's entrance, pulled taught.

The brunette jerked at the sudden, wet contact, groaning when the raven worked his tongue inside. The slick muscle breached him with ease and Levi let the built up saliva in his mouth pour freely into the boy's open hole, listening to the filthy moan that Eren let go of. Spit never made for the best lubrication but both males liked their matings on the rough side, particularly after spending so long apart. Tender sex was for lovers and close couples who had the advantage of remaining close by one another. For beasts like Levi and Eren, their cravings were mostly too fierce to tame into a round of gentle lovemaking.

It was no love lost as far as they were concerned.

Levi pulled back with a growl, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth to remove the glistening saliva that had spilled over his lips. That was all the preparation that the smaller male could take; his cock was burning with the need to be surrounded by Eren's clenching walls, caressed and soothed by that sweet heat. And Levi would take that now, whether the boy wanted it or not.

A grunt left the brunette when the raven rocked into him with little thought for his mate's comfort. Levi didn’t make a sound as he entered his mate, but his mouth fell open and he remained slack jawed for a long moment as he hovered over the boy’s back. One long stroke in left the smaller demon panting for a moment, buried to the limit, and he marvelled at how tight his mate was around him. All that extra time apart had done wonders for Eren’s healing and Levi shuddered at the thought of wrecking him until the boy’s hole was sore and loose, just like their first mating. Eren seemed equally surprised, groaning out a long sound at the feeling of being filled. Levi could only grant the brunette a moment to adjust, too eager to wait. It was only moments before he wrenched himself back to the tip and began to plunge into the boy's waiting ass hard enough to have Eren slipping forward a little with every shove.

The younger demon responded with a shaky groan, the sound rattling out of him in time with Levi’s frantic thrusts. For a few moments Eren could only take it, stunned by the relief that coursed through him. Then he became aware once more and satisfaction reached his mind as well as his body. Eren's mouth curved up into a grin; he had been waiting for this, waiting for Levi to lose his cool and let his instincts take over. The raven was like a wild fucking animal when he let go and Eren adored him for it. Getting stuffed full of a hot, fat dick wasn't exactly what the brunette had had in mind for this particular mating and he huffed a little at the knowledge that he had lost their little contest again, but every time Levi's cock hit his prostate it eased the burn in the boy's own length. And sweet spawn of Hell, his ass felt amazing; the full feeling completely overrode the mild discomfort. Eren wasn't about to complain when he was finally getting what his body had been craving for days now. It didn’t matter who was giving or receiving, as long as it was mate. The saliva didn't work quite so smoothly as any proper lubrication would have, but the brunette didn't mind the burn or the aching stretch at all...not when he was finally whole again.

When Levi started up a brutal pace from the first, driving thrust, it was the most delightful agony that the younger male could have imagined. His ass felt raw already, the skin tender despite the demon's resilience, but Eren liked it that way. He enjoyed the vulnerability in agony, much the same as the way bliss rendered a creature vulnerable in a similar manner. Eren had never been one to hide pain well, or pleasure, and he adored the honesty in both sensations. When he was aching from hurt or ecstasy alike, there was nothing he could hide. And so here and now, he bared himself before his mate and allowed himself to be vulnerable. It was so freeing, making the whole experience worth the wait.

The vulgar squelch of the raven's thrusting into Eren's saliva-slickened ass was delightfully obscene, making the younger male's thighs squirm. His cock was being neglected but there was nothing that he could do about that, so the brunette focused on the feeling of his mate’s length as it slammed into his ass repeatedly.

A finer sensation could not exist.

Levi's body pressed up against the brunette's back, one hand closing around Eren's wrists to keep them held against his back so that he could drop his spell. The younger demon felt the magic lift, squirming instantly, only to have his head slammed down against the dirt by his mate's free hand. The side of Eren's face pressed against the earth as Levi wrenched his head to the side to bare the boy's throat with a growl, lunging to bury his teeth in the invitingly soft skin.

A stuttered howl pitched out of the younger demon's mouth, echoing around the clearing and announcing his mate's claim. And then Levi bit him again...and again, switching sides to mark up all of the boy's throat with his teeth. Red marred the brunette's skin, running up his neck at the odd angle he was at and dripping from his chin. The scarlet droplets hissed as they hit the ground, fizzling into steam and floating off into the air in wisps. Teal eyes blinked in a daze, lost in raw, aching bliss, but he didn't miss the little patches of moss that appeared where his blood had struck the earth.

Feral snarls sounded in the boy's ears as Levi got into a frenzied state, his teeth buried in Eren's shoulder as his hips snapped back and forth violently. Levi was close. The raven released his grip on the brunette's wrists to fumble for the younger male's cock but kept him pinned, so all Eren could do to mark his mate in return was to reach around and claw at Levi's back. The smaller male hissed, gurgling out a growl around the blood in his mouth, but the sound morphed into a groan. Levi panted heavily; he was going to blow any moment. The raven doubled his efforts, aiming for Eren’s prostate with an accuracy that spoke of familiarity and tugging harshly on the shaking boy's leaking length. Eren choked on his own moans, half-collapsing onto his elbows when Levi released his grip on the boy’s wrists. The raven panted, listening to his mate’s increasingly loud keening. And then out of nowhere Eren jerked, orgasm catching up to him as he howled out in bliss. The evidence of his bliss painted the leaves beneath them in pearly fluid, and a full body shudder rolled through the tanned male as Levi milked him of every last drop.

The sweet heat of the brunette's ass clenched devastatingly tight around the raven's throbbing arousal, swallowing him up so eagerly with every thrust. So good. Fuck, it was too good; the raven feared he might die if he didn’t cum soon. Levi's hips jerked roughly and his eyes widened for a split second as his own climax rushed up, threatening to break. Thrusts growing erratic and almost bone-breakingly harsh in their intensity, the raven scrambled to turn Eren's head enough for them to share a bloody kiss as he came, moaning when the brunette bit his bottom lip and tugged. Levi's cock throbbed, pumping hot seed into the younger demon's ass as the raven pushed his hips flush against the brunette's rump, rotating in delicious little circles while his release shot inside his mate in hot spurts.

Bliss. The very Heavens of the Creator, Levi thought smugly. That dreadful weight lifted some as he filled up his mate, making it more bearable to struggle on than before. That was just how it had always been. Usually mated pairs would remain together for many couplings and far more often than this.

But Levi had never enjoyed the weakness of relying on any creature but himself.

Sucking at the tender flesh captured in his mouth, Eren licked at the raven's lip before letting Levi pull back. The brunette could taste his own blood on his tongue, the salty tang pleasant as all life blood was for a creature of Hell.

The smaller male hummed his contentment, having filled his young mate full of seed and sated his mating urges for now. Thank fuck for that, too. The raven had barely been able to think straight over these past few days, eventually giving in and calling out to his mate to coax the younger demon back here. Back home. And then, of course, Levi had been so incredulous that he had broken first that he had remained away, ensuring that Eren arrived at their nest well before him in some petty form of self-enforced justice.

Levi sighed, shaking his head at his own antics.

With any luck he wouldn't have any dire need to come and breed his little mate for several months now. That would probably be for the best anyway, seeing how testy they could both get from simply being around each other. Collapsing, now that his weary limbs no longer needed to hold him up, Levi tugged the boy with him until they lay on their sides, nuzzling and spooning in the leaves and dirt. The raven lapped at Eren's nape, licking fondly at the salty, sweaty skin despite all his arguments about how filthy the brat could get. Sweetness coated his tongue when the raven started to clean his mate's wounds; penance for marking him so harshly.

In his arms, Eren squirmed, stretching out with a strained groan that tapered off into a pleased sigh. He felt amazing, thoroughly fucked out. He was mated, ass raw and full of warm seed, and Levi still hadn’t pulled out to give his sore hole a rest. Eren loved him for that, practically purred in the possessiveness it implied. Levi certainly knew how to breed him like the wretched little whore he could be, only and always for his mate. Eren could almost imagine himself going for a second round, even despite the throb of protest his abused ass gave in reminder that they had barely finished their first round. While the boy had hoped to be able to mate Levi instead of being the one who was mated, he couldn't complain when his body had finally stopped aching with need.

Of course that meant that they had done what they had come to do. It was over for another God knows how long. The younger demon felt his features deflate before he could think to pull his smug mask to the surface.

And there it was, the only reason why Eren didn’t like to be vulnerable in front of his mate: loneliness, longing, and a sadness that they would never be together for more than a night or two at a time.

“I guess that's all you came for.” Eren mumbled, but he smiled as he twisted around to kiss his mate's shoulder.

A tired hum sounded, but the noise was neither one of confirmation nor disagreement.

“Fuck you were tight.” Levi muttered instead. “I should wait a year to mate you more often.”

Eren bristled, shifting indignantly in the raven’s arms, but it was difficult to be cross when he could still feel Levi’s unrelenting erection bottomed out inside him.

“Almost a year.” The brunette corrected.

A chuckle. “You were keeping track?”

“N-No.”

“I knew it. You missed me.”

“Whatever, asshole.” Eren pouted, making a sound when the raven moved back, pulling out of the boy at last and leaving him pouting and empty. “See you next time.”

The smaller male laughed, getting to his feet and shaking his head at the sulking demon on the ground. He nudged the brat with his foot, watched as Eren rolled over and aimed those big puppy eyes at him. Such a moper.

But Eren was so, _so_ cute when he was gloomy over goodbyes. It was the moments like this that made Levi want to keep the volatile little twerp, forever and always.

He promptly crushed the sappy thought underfoot, but the warm feeling resided in his chest no matter how hard he tried to dismiss it.

“Let's stay the night.” Levi murmured, snatching the brunette up and into his arms before he could protest and smiling a few millimetres from the boy's face. “Tomorrow I want to look into your eyes while I breed you like the nasty little bitch that you are.”

Eren sucked in a breath, leaning forward to lick his mate's bloodstained mouth.

“And I thought you'd given up on romancing me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I laugh every time I remember that I wrote this glorious monstrosity.  
> This fic beast is officially for you, Corporal-writer. Now where is my UTB update?


End file.
